A B C’sOh Dear!
by littlelight
Summary: OneYearOld Harry Potter has been shipped off to live with Moony and Padfoot in a house in Devon. Being bought up surrounded by people who knew and loved his parents will his life be any different? Sequel to As Black as the Night.


**Title: A B C's...Oh Dear!**

**Summary: One-Year-Old Harry Potter has been shipped off to live with Moony and Padfoot in a house in Devon. Being bought up surrounded by people who knew and loved his parents; will his life be any different? Sequel to As Black as the Night. **

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Chapter One: Mine!**

**----**

"Harry! Put that down baby!" Tara Smyth-Lupin called across the dining room as she watched Harry attempt to puck up a large container full of various Christmas decorations. The child looked at her and smiled. Tara smiled back and scooped the child up in her arms and cradled him.

"I think someone needs some sleep," Tara said, placing a finger on Harry's nose. Harry looked at her.

"No," He said simply. Curse those Marauders! He was becoming more like them every day and Harry had only been living with them for a couple of months! Tara rolled her eyes and looked up as Sirius entered the room.

"Hey Harry!" Sirius cried, taking Harry in is hands and swinging him around the room. Harry squealed in delight.

"He won't go to sleep Padfoot. Help?" Tara asked. Sirius looked at the child lovingly and began to rock him. Harry could sense what was happening and he didn't like it.

"I don't wanna!" He cried, struggling to break free of Sirius' grip. He wriggled too much Sirius had no choice but to put him down in fear of dropping him. This gave Harry the chance to run into Sirius and Tamsin's bedroom and dive under the bed, laughing.

"Erm, Sirius?" Tamsin Black called from the hallway. "Why is there a hyperactive child under our bed laughing?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "And why does Tara look like she's had a fight with a vacuum cleaner?" Tara glanced in the mirror. Most of her hair had escaped her ponytail and was scattered around her head, making her look like she _had_ been attacked by a vacuum cleaner.

"Please." Sirius said, "Don't ask." Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to finish the washing up.

The front door clicked open, alerting the trio that Remus was home. Padded footsteps could be heard as Harry crawled out from under the bed and went to seek out his forth guardian.

"Hey Harry!" Remus called as he crouched down to embrace the youngster. Harry snuggled into Remus, repeatedly saying 'Mooey' and, before long, he was asleep.

"About time, too!" Tara said, relieving Remus of the child and placing him in his cot.

----

"Padfoot, can you give Harry his breakfast please?" Remus called from the lounge where he and the two girls were removing the final Christmas decorations and secretly shrinking them to fit in one place. Sirius rolled his eyes and went to retrieve a screaming Harry from his cot.

"Hey spud," Sirius called. Harry rubbed the tears from his eyes and raised his arms, prepared for breakfast."

"Pa'foot!" Harry said tiredly. Last night had been a bad one for everyone. Harry woke up four or five times at least having nightmares. The only person that had slept through his screaming was Sirius, which was why he had been elected to be on Harry Watch first, to give everyone else a chance to sleep.

Sirius walked Harry through to the kitchen and sat him in a highchair. He glanced around and saw that someone had already prepared Harry's breakfast so he placed a large bowl of porridge on the tray of the highchair and handed Harry a plastic spoon. Harry looked at the porridge before eating a rather large spoonful and, deciding that it tasted a _lot_ better than it looked, began shoveling it down. Sirius smiled and went to make some toast.

----

In the lounge, the last of the decorations had been put away, out of Harry's reach and the three adults crashed on the sofa, exhausted from their sleepless night.

----

Sirius was whistling a tune he'd heard from somewhere when he felt something wet and gooey come into contact with the back of his head. He slowly turned around, only to receive another lot come into contact with his face.

"Tara come and get this child!" He cried, startling the sleeping 'parents' out of their sleep. Tara rose to her feet and walked in on the most peculiar sight.

"Hey Tamsin! You husband's getting attacked by the porridge monster!" She called, removing the spoon from Harry's grasp.

"Mine!" Harry called indignantly, making a grab for the spoon. Tara removed the bowl and placed them both in the sink, scooping Harry out of his highchair.

"What happened to you?" Tamsin asked as she entered the kitchen with a smile on her face. Sirius pointed at Harry.

"He happened." He said.

"Well Harry's in the bathroom first." Tara said and walked off to give Harry a bath. The child had somehow managed to get porridge _under_ his pajama top and all down his back.

Sirius, however, just cleaned himself with a flick of his wand. "Done!" He said triumphantly.

"You still smell of porridge," Tamsin commented. Sirius rolled his eyes ad pulled her close to him.

"I love you too!" He said sarcastically.

"What happened in here?" Remus asked, grabbing the pair's attention. "Any why does Padfoot smell of porridge?"

----

**A/N. This has been promised since last July…Ooops?**


End file.
